This invention relates to a concrete reinforcement device, and particularly to a concrete reinforcement device having a plurality of reinforcement rods erected vertically and horizontal plates to space and fasten the vertical reinforcement rods.
Conventional reinforcement cages used for the reinforcement of concrete walls, concrete columns, etc., are erected by using a plurality of reinforcement rods and reinforcement wires to space and fasten the reinforcement rods.
Preconstructed reinforcement cages of the abovedescribed conventional type are used in the construction of retaining walls. A retaining wall for a basement is constructed by in-situ forming a continuous concrete slabs in an excavated cavity extending around the area in which the basement will be formed. The cavity is made section by section for the in-situ formation of the retaining wall part by part rather than being formed entirely at the same time. In forming the retaining wall, pre-constructed reinforcement cages are lowered into the excavated sections of cavities for the reinforcement of the retaining wall. The reinforcement cages are arranged such that they can be connected to each other as well as connected to other reinforcement bars or rods lying horizontally to reinforce concrete floors, concrete joists, etc. However, the conventional reinforcement cages suffer from disadvantages in that the reinforcement cages can not be constructed easily and that the connections between the reinforcement cages cannot be accomplished conveniently.